


Overnights

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Sleepovers // Overnights. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, F/M, Nonbinary Junko, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Character, Transboy Naegi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with that, Makoto Naegi was touching his first pair of breasts that weren’t his. </p><p>“That’s a boob,” he said stupidly. “T-two of them, in fact.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnights

_ Knock knock. _

 

“Naegi!” a voice called from beyond the door. 

 

Makoto Naegi, sleepy though he was, rousted himself and climbed out of bed. “Just a second,” he responded, shucking off his shirt and reaching for his binder. He’d been wearing it just a little too long, but he couldn’t chance one of his classmates seeing him without it. He was fairly certain they at least suspected something was off, but he wasn’t about to give them proof. He was a boy, and that was all that mattered.

 

“ _ Naegi _ !” the voice came again, more insistent, and, he realized, a little panicked. 

 

The binder came on as quickly as possible, and then Naegi was pulling on his hoodie and opening the door, expecting maybe Kirigiri. They often spent late nights together drinking tea and talking about what awaited them back home after they finished their studies at Hope’s Peak Academy. He opened the door, offering a greeting to his friend, when -

 

That wasn’t Kirigiri.

 

Standing in the doorway was Junko Enoshima in a frilly pink nightdress. She’d obviously touched up her makeup. Or maybe she was just naturally like that? Who knows. Maybe she was born with perfectly winged eyeliner and long, doll-like lashes. Maybe she was born with perfectly smooth porcelain skin and shapely brows.

 

Probably not, but Naegi wasn’t going to think much of it. 

 

“Enoshima-san?” he asked, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. She didn’t seem to be in nearly the same state, though; she bounded into the room, all swishing hips and hair flips, her terrifyingly long nails brushing against his face as she dragged her fingers over his cheek.

 

“‘Evenin’, Naegi-kun!” she exclaimed brightly. 

 

Naegi made a face as soon as Junko was out of sight range, and shut the door, locking it tightly. For some reason, he wasn’t sure why, he didn’t feel quite safe until his bedroom door was bolted in place. “Um, Enoshima-san, I don’t mean to sound rude, but… what are you doing here?” 

 

“That  _ was _ rude, just so you know.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, we’ll let bygones be bygones.” Junko brushed him off with a perfectly manicured nail. “ _ Anyway _ , I heard someone clawing at my door, and when I opened it, there was nobody there. I got scared,” she said matter-of-factly, sounding not very scared at all. “Girls like me just aren’t built for stalkers in the night! We’re too pretty. Who knows what could happen to us?” 

 

“That’s a good point,” Naegi agreed. “Um, do you want to stay here for awhile until you feel safe enough to go back to your room?” He sat on the edge of his bed and looked over to see Junko already snuggled up under the covers, smack in the middle of the mattress. “Oh, okay.”

 

“I’m going to sleep here,” she declared. “Just for tonight. You wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to me, would you?” 

 

Naegi tugged at the collar of his hoodie anxiously. “Um, no, I wouldn’t. But, um, do you really expect us to share a bed? That might get awkward, right?” 

 

Junko laughed, a sharp, hollow sound, mocking and still, somehow, like bells. “ _ Us?  _ Share a  _ bed? _ Naegi-kun, the  _ nerve _ of you! I’m too pretty to share a bed with a boy!” She snuggled deeper under the covers, and Naegi could tell she was crooking her legs daintily by the shape they made. “You’re going to sleep on the floor. Or in the shower, I don’t care. The farther from my beautiful body, the better.” 

 

Naegi turned red and flipped his hood up. “N-no, I didn’t…. I didn’t think we’d do anything like that! That’s the furthest thing from my mind right now, Enoshima-san! I just want to make sure you’re safe. I would hate if you got hurt!” A moment of thought, and then: “But if you’d feel safer if I was on the floor, I guess that’s not too bad. Can I take a blanket?”

 

“No,” came the muffled reply. Buried under the covers up to the tops of her pigtails, Junko shook her head vehemently. “I’m cold!”

 

The brunet knew better than to roll his eyes, so he just let out a small, complacent sigh and lay down on the floor. “Okay, Enoshima-san,” he said, zipping his hoodie up to his nose and curling up on the hard tile floor. 

 

Ten minutes later, just when he thought Junko was asleep, there was a  _ fwoosh _ and, none too delicately, the big fluffy comforter landed on top of him. Looking up, Naegi saw Junko’s face beaming angelically down at him in the dim light. “I couldn’t stand to see you shiver like that,” she explained herself cheerily. “Or, maybe… you could come sleep up here with me?” 

 

“I thought you didn’t feel safe?”

 

She chewed on her lip. Her beautiful, naturally pink, probably silicone-enlarged lip.  _ Don’t think about her lips, Makoto, that’s disgusting.  _ “Well, I could always use some body heat. I trust you not to do anything gross. You’re probably the only boy here I trust that way,” Junko admitted, tilting her head and reaching up to undo her pigtails.

 

_ Wow, her hair is long,  _ Naegi thought to himself.  _ And it looks soft.  _

 

Junko laughed. “Yeah, it’s suuuuper soft,” she bragged, and Naegi turned beet red.

 

“Wha- how did you - did I say that out loud?” he exclaimed. 

 

A shrug of the shoulders was Junko’s first reply, and then she smirked. “Everybody thinks that. I’m not a model for no reason, Makoto. I  _ can  _ call you Makoto, right?” 

 

“I - um - I guess?” he replied, scrambling for something to say that didn’t make him look stupid. Trying to distract himself, he stood up and picked up the comforter, spreading it over the bed and then climbing up at the foot to get on. 

 

“Makoto!” Junko squealed, pulling the sheets up to her neck. “Don’t advance on me like that, it’s indecent!”

 

Naegi tumbled off the bed in panic, face bright red. “I’m sorry!” he called from the floor, only to be met with a laugh.

 

“Haha, no, I was just pulling your leg,” she snickered. “I wouldn’t care if you did crawl up in my lap like that, it’s not like nobody’s done it before!” 

 

“Wait, Enoshima, are you… not a virgin?”

 

Junko smiled coyly. “That’s for me to know, and you to not!” she sang. 

 

Reaching up to cover his face, Naegi settled down onto the floor, content to sink in and die there. Goodbye, Hope’s Peak Academy. Goodbye, world. He was dead now, all because of Junko Enoshima and her perfect pink smile. Just as he was accepting his death, a flash of bright red broke across his vision and he reeled back, only to realize that Junko was offering him her hand. 

 

“Well?” she asked. “Are you going to let me help you up or not?” Naegi reached up for her hand, but she snatched it away, letting out a harrumph of displeasure. He sighed and stood up himself, climbing under the covers a good distance away from Junko. In this position, he was almost falling off the edge, but he figured better safe than sorry. No reason to upset Junko.  

 

“Um, sorry,” he mumbled, scooting closer to the edge. 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Um, sleeping?” He quirked a brow and rolled over only to find her uncomfortably close to his face. 

 

“Come to the middle of the bed, there’s plenty of room!” she urged, rolling back over and pulling him with her. He tried to extricate himself, but found himself braced on top of her prone body. “Oh, Naegi-kun!” Her voice came out as a squeal and she spread her legs, nudging her thighs against Naegi’s knees. “This is sooooo indecent!” 

 

He blushed a bright crimson and quickly looked around, searching for anywhere to stare but at her prominent chest.  _ Oh, man, this is so obscene!  _ he thought. As the moments passed, he felt more and more embarrassed, and Junko’s smile grew bigger. “Uh, Enoshima-san?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

 

“Come  _ on _ , Naegi-kun!” she laughed, and then her voice dropped to a lower, sultry tone. “Makoto.” 

 

He swallowed hard and sat up, trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting on her hips. “Y-yeah?” Aimless hands fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, tugging it up and down his chin. Junko’s hands, however, were somewhere else entirely. “U-um, those are your…” 

 

Long red nails framed her chest perfectly as she squeezed her breasts together, batting her eyelashes up at him. “You didn’t  _ really  _ think I was scared, did you?” she asked quietly. 

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

Junko sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, pursing her lips and staring up at the ceiling. “UGH! How do you not  _ get  _ it?!” she hissed through her teeth. After a moment she seemed to calm down and reached up to hold Naegi’s hips. “Naegi. Makoto. I want you,” she said simply.

 

Oh. 

 

Naegi gulped and curled his bare toes, trying to think of what to do. Did he want Junko too? To put it simply, yes. He’d been staring at her for almost two years, ever since they came to this school. He had to admit he was into her. How could he not? She was a model, and carefree, and surprisingly smart. She rivaled even Togami and Fukawa in their classes. 

 

“Um, then I guess I have something to tell you, just so you don’t, um, get your hopes up,” he said quietly. She quirked a brow in interest, so he continued on, “I don’t exactly, have, um. Dude parts?”

 

“Oh, you’re trans?” Junko questioned, her fingernails doodling patterns into his hoodie. “Damn, don’t think that’s gonna turn me off. You’re hot as hell no matter what’s in your pants. Gotta say, I was looking forward to a dickin’, but I’m not too put off.” 

 

“Y-you’re not?” Naegi asked incredulously. He wasn’t about to say anything about her word choice, but the affirmation felt nice. The most beautiful girl in school wanted him in that way? Words couldn’t express how flattered he was. So he didn’t even try. Instead, he asked: “Enoshima-san, can I kiss you?”

 

She simply leaned up and pursed her lips.  _ Is that supposed to be a yes?  _ Not sure what to do, he slowly leaned in, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. Immediately, her hands were in his hair, nails against his scalp, and she kissed him fiercely, squeezing her eyes shut. Naegi let out a yelp of surprise but surrendered to her will, just trying to keep up. He felt a sharp pain in his lip and reeled back, eyes wide. “Did you just… bite me?”

 

Junko shrugged. “Uh, yeah?” She sounded absolutely unconcerned. “Are you not into that or something?”

 

“No, I, um, I am,” he stammered. “I just. Nobody’s ever done that before.” 

 

“Should I do it again or not?”

 

Naegi didn’t even hesitate to nod his head, adding onto it with verbal assent. “Yes, please do that again.” And she did. She kissed him hard, teeth digging into his lip, and he groaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut. Her fingers curled in his hair and pulled, gently at first, but then harder, and he moaned out loud; Junko broke the kiss to grin wickedly up at him. 

 

“Too bad we’re not in my room, I have some stuff I usually use,” she complained. “Do you have any?” 

 

“What?”   
  


“Don’t be stupid, Naegi,” Junko sighed. “Toys. Vibrators. Wands. Sex toys. That kinda stuff.”

 

He bit his lip and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” 

 

“Okay, sit tight, don’t do anything stupid. And get off of me, pervert.” Junko wiggled and writhed until Naegi slid off her onto the bed and then bounded up onto her feet, struggling to unlock the door before bolting across the hall. Before Naegi could even think about what was going on, Junko returned, a pink hibachi wand covered in roses in her hands. Naegi’s face reddened once more and he looked away, pressing his thighs together in anticipation. 

 

Junko sat on the edge of the bed daintily and set the wand next to her, staring meaningfully at Naegi until he noticed what was going on. He licked his lips and looked from the toy to her and then back to the toy until she whistled and caught his attention.

 

“Makoto? You wanna use this, right?” she teased, crossing her legs and pulling her nightgown up her thighs a little. Naegi stared unashamedly, feeling something tighten in his stomach. “What’s the matter, Naegi-kun?” The blonde pulled her dress up even more, revealing the curve of her rear and the waistband of her panties, and Naegi bit his lip, his gaze intent. “Do you wanna see more?” she asked. He nodded and she stood up slowly, stripping off her nightgown at a torturous pace. 

 

Ever so slowly, almost carefully, as if she was analyzing his reactions, she lifted her dress up her thighs, revealing lacy black panties.  _ Was she planning this?  _ he thought, but didn’t voice it, as he was too occupied with the slightly chubby expanse of Junko’s stomach and hips. Higher still she lifted the dress, pulling it up above her chest and then off all the way. Her breasts threatened to spill out of her bright red push-up bra, and Naegi was transfixed. 

 

“Can I touch you?” he asked softly, afraid to disturb the moment.

 

She smiled smugly. “Of course! We both know you’ve wanted to for awhile!” 

 

And with that, Makoto Naegi was touching his first pair of breasts that weren’t his. 

 

“That’s a boob,” he said stupidly. “T-two of them, in fact.” 

 

Junko smacked his hands away and glared at him. “Are you gonna take this seriously? Not everybody gets to touch my tits and get away with it!” 

 

Naegi nodded his head quickly and returned his hands to his lap. “S-sorry.” 

 

After a moment of sulking, Junko was back to her normal bubbly self, grabbing Naegi’s hands and placing them back on her chest. He squeezed them experimentally and she grinned, leaning in to kiss him again, much more gently than before. Naegi didn’t think someone as rough as her could kiss so softly, but he didn’t bother questioning it, just kissed her like she was made of glass and his lips could keep her from shattering. 

 

They kissed for what felt like ages, until Naegi’s neck was aching from holding the position so long, until Junko broke the kiss and pushed him down by the chest. He fell against the bed and she crawled on top of him, sitting on his hips and slowly unzipping his hoodie. His breath came heavily now, his stomach turning and twisting in anticipation, as Junko pulled off his hoodie and kissed at his bare stomach. “Can the binder come off?” she asked, playing with the hem. “It’s bad to keep it on during sex.”

 

“Yeah, it can come off. Wait, how do you know that?” Naegi asked, but Junko was already unzipping his binder and shoving the sides away from his chest. She carefully kissed up from his navel to his sternum, and from there to his nipple, curling her tongue around it and then biting down carefully. His breath hitched in his throat and he audibly gasped, so the blonde bit down a little harder, nibbling teasingly. 

 

“Junko!” he exclaimed, hands flying to her hair and pulling. She laughed and moved to the other side of his chest, giving it the same treatment. As she bit down, her hands traveled down to his jeans, smoothing over his thighs and pressing against his entrance through his pants. “Junko, please…”

 

“Please what?” Junko teased, lifting her head up from his chest. “Please fuck you?”

 

“Touch me, anything, please,” begged the brunet. He bucked his hips against her fingers and she laughed and kissed her way down to the waistband of his jeans.

 

“Take them off.” 

 

Naegi reached down and scrambled for the zipper of his pants, taking them off as quickly as possible. Once he was in his boxers, Junko trailed her fingernails over his thighs, scratching him gently and eliciting a gasp from him. 

 

“Are you ready for this?” she asked, picking up the wand and turning it on its lowest setting. 

 

“Wait, I’ve um, never done this before, how do I -” 

 

Naegi’s voice was cut off by Junko’s manicured fingers pressing to his lips, and it quickly died off, his eyes wide and expectant.

 

“Are you ready, Makoto?” she asked again. He nodded and she carefully brought the wand to his clit through his boxers.

 

He moaned loudly and pressed his thighs together, shifting them and trying to relieve the pressure. “Oh, gosh, E-Enoshima,” he whined. 

 

“Call me Junko,” she encouraged.

 

Naegi pressed his legs together even more, whining and scrabbling at the sheets. “Junko, please, please, I need more!” Junko pulled it away from him and pulled his boxers off, and then gently exposed his clit with the pads of her fingers. 

 

“You want it?” she asked, grinning. He whined and nodded, reaching down between his spread legs so she could move her hands. Before he had time to register what was happening, the vibrator was on his clit directly, and he was whining and whimpering and moaning. 

 

“Junko, Junko,  _ please _ ,” he begged, grinding his hips against the vibration. “C-can you put it inside me?” 

 

“You need something smaller first, like my fingers,” Junko explained, taking the vibrator away despite a grunt from her partner. Then she looked at her hands. “Actually, maybe yours. I have to trim my nails if we’re gonna do this again.” Nodding, Naegi reached down with shaky hands to push a finger inside himself. “That’s it, good boy,” cooed the blonde, and Naegi began to pump his finger in and out, fucking himself slowly. “Can you add another?” 

 

“I-I think so.” Wincing, Naegi pushed a second finger in, giving himself a minute to adjust. “Um, what should I do now?”

 

“Spread them? Whatever you usually do when you jerk off.” Junko shrugged, then was met with a blank stare from Naegi. “What, do you not jerk off?”

 

A shake of the head.

 

“Ugh, fine, whatever. Spread your fingers, and kinda like, twist them? I think two’s enough for this vibrator,” she assured him, turning it up a little. “You ready?” He nodded and removed his fingers, and she gently pressed the head of the wand to his entrance. With another nod of consent, she pushed it inside of him, thoroughly enjoying his loud moan. 

 

“Good boy,” she purred, turning it up to the highest setting. He gave a wordless shout and moved his hips, trying to force it in deeper. Grinning, Junko complied, giving him more, and he grabbed the sheets tightly, trying to give himself an anchor. “Such a good boy, so good for me, you’re taking it all.” Naegi moaned pitifully and arched his back off the bed, one hand reaching up to pull at his hair to give him something else to focus on. She began fucking him slowly, gently, but moved harder and faster as time went on and he asked for more. 

 

“Junko, I’m, I’m close, I think,” he whined eventually, pressing his legs together. 

 

“Are you? Be a good boy and cum for me,” she urged, twisting the wand inside of him. 

 

“I, I need more, please, give me more.” He rolled his hips, canting them up off the bed and crying out as Junko pushed him back down. 

 

“You’ll get more when you beg for it,” she teased. “Actually, no, I can’t resist such a cute face. Why don’t I use my tongue instead?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Let me eat you out, Naegi-kun.”

 

Naegi looked confused. “What? You really want to put your mouth there?” 

 

Junko sighed. “Don’t be stupid. People do it all the time, it’s kind of part of the sexual experience. Let me make this a good first time, okay?” He nodded and she slowly turned the wand off and pulled it out of him before spreading his thighs and pressing a kiss to his clit. A moan spilled from his lips and she pressed another open-mouthed kiss to it, dragging her tongue over it before kissing down further. Her tongue slipped inside him, curling and pressing against him, and he moaned again and threw his legs over her shoulders.  _ That’s right,  _ she thought, licking into him, and then an idea struck her. She exaggerated a moan against him and he sat up straight, head thrown back in pleasure as the vibrations coursed through him. Then she began eating him out in earnest, adding in a few messy slurps just to see if he’d notice. He didn’t. 

 

“Oh god!” he cried, his voice rising in pitch until Junko could hardly tell it was his. “Oh god, oh god, Junko, please,  _ please _ , more, I’m close!” His thighs tightened around Junko’s head and she tilted her head to the side, flicking her tongue over his clit, and then something sticky and wet was in her nose and all over her face and she pulled away, gasping.

 

“Did you just  _ squirt _ ?!” she gasped, grabbing Naegi’s comforter and wiping off her face. 

 

“Oh god, I got it all over your face, I’m sorry Enoshima, Junko, I’m sorry!”

 

He did look genuinely remorseful, so Junko wasn’t going to press it. However, she had to say something. “That was actually kind of hot, I think,” she mused. “Much better than I expected. But seriously, warn a kid next time, okay?” 

 

“I-I didn’t know I was going to do that!”

 

“Yeah, okay.” She laughed. “But now I know for next time. Wanna go down to the kitchen and get some tea?”

 

“What, like, a date?” Naegi reached for his boxers and shakily slipped them on, reaching next to zip up his binder, and then for his pants. As soon as he was dressed he stood up and retrieved Junko’s nightgown, handing it to her almost shyly. “This looks a little thin, and it’s cold out there. Do you want to borrow my jacket?” he asked. 

 

Junko stared at the nightdress for a long moment with narrowed eyes before taking it and slipping it on. “Yeah, actually. I would.”

He handed her his hoodie and she pulled it on almost gratefully, zipping it up to her chin and pulling the hood up over her head. Naegi grabbed a loose shirt and pulled it over his head and, taking Junko’s hand hesitantly, led her out the door into the hallway. 

 

The trip to the kitchen was mostly silent, the only sounds the patting of their bare feet against the cold tile. It was only when the tea was poured and they were sitting in the dining room drinking together when Naegi realized something.

 

“I, uh, never got you off, did I?”

  
“Next time.”


End file.
